Systems and enterprises create and accumulate information during execution of a multitude of processes. For example, information can be captured in different documents that are produced during a process, and such documents can be stored for potential future use in responding to queries. However, successful reuse of such information can depend on the structure of the information in the corresponding databases as well as search and retrieval ease and accuracy related thereto.